nagiten response to challenges plus
by nagiten
Summary: nagiten response to challenges plus in this mess I will post teasers for my response to the many challenges I am doing plus a few bits and pieces of my own works enjoy
1. intro

disclaimer I do not own anything to do with harry potter ,D.C and marvel comics ,pokemon,power rangers percy Jackson ,star wars ,doctor who.

all list above and more belong to their owners I am like many just using their ideas and making them bigger/better depending on your POV I do own anything that is OC but that can vary depending on if it is a response to a challenge or not...

hi all now I have been meaning to do this for some time but I haven't had the time so this will be something to what a new friend who is a great writer does .

first up is a response to a challenge said new friend did and I hope I do the challenge justices


	2. Hadrian potter the devil reincarnate

Hadrian potter the devil reincarnate

Gates of Hell

Prompt: Harry-reincarnation stories are usually someone good, but what happens when he's the Big Bad of Evil?

Rules: Harry-is-Lucifer/the Devil/Satan etc; Powerful-Harry; The 'human' Harry doesn't fight his powers, but embraces them; Crossovers are welcome; All pairings welcome;

Is raised by mazikeen, Azazel and belial while still living with the Dursleys who know they are on the bottom of the food chain

Chapter 1

It had been a few years now since the event happened

The day the event in question took place was a normal average day for the residents of little whinging surrey

It start with the dursely all three of them leaving to fetch more food both for the growing baby and the not really need to still be growing adult

The neighbours watched in distain at the sight those that lived right next door or behind the residents of number four knew how wrong and blind they were

The toddler whinging and whine all day and night for food at all hours and crying when it didn't get it way or just when ever it felt like it….

To the next door neighbours they copped it the worst yet they were the ones that noticed another young infant

Yet this one they didn't hear make a noise at all nor did they see it been placed in the car

So it was with worry in their hearts and fear slowly taking over their minds that they called the police to report this illegal and serious crime

But sadly both the Dursleys and those that placed the second child at said family house intercepted the calls before they could go further up the food chain…..

This result in a very enraged Vernon dursely who drove home at a pace that while fast wouldn't be seen as to fast….except for those with a keen eye that is

.

Of course Vernon could do nothing to the child he couldn't even make any noise for the neighbours would hear and know their calls didn't get reported or send up the chain of command, then he would have very angry associate and he couldn't have that…no that would make him lesser then how he saw himself which was a fine upstanding citizen who lived well and was better than those around him.

But one day soon he would make the freak unwanted thing back for this slight on his character.

Little did he know he would never get the chance for while his friends and the allies and ''servants'' of a certain old man had stalled the police and government from finding out

They had failed in stopping stalling or blocking another group from finding the one that was the host/vessel/incarnation of their master….and they were coming and they were pissed


	3. The debt all must pay that isn

The debt all must pay that isn't the debt to death

 **DZ2's 'Sirius Debts' Challenge**

 **Plot:** Magic and Law are funny things: for example, take an escaped criminal and throw in the Boy-Who-Lived and you have a recipe for disaster, but when said criminal is the Son and Heir of the oldest, surviving pure-blood family with knowledge of Laws older than bias can reach, it means one thing for his enemies: trouble!

 **Rules:** Grey or Dark Harry only Powerful Harry or stronger

The story MUST start at some point in third year

Wormtail MUST escape, even if he escapes Azkaban rather than escaping in the Forest

Either way, Sirius MUST invoke an old law that, basically, makes him Harry's vassal and puts him under the thrall of House Potter/Peverell

Due to this law being enacted and Sirius swearing such fealty, his record is expunged, and the Ministry can't touch him

Also, as a result of this law, Harry becomes Lord Potter/Peverell/any other lordships/heritages he gains

At least once, Sirius must call Harry Lord/Master, whether Harry wants him to or not (whether or not he _means_ it is up to you)

Dumbledore MUST be against this law being enacted, but not JUST because it gets Harry away from him/the Dursleys

As former Blacks by marriage, the Weasleys MUST be Harry and Sirius' allies (except Percy)

All pairings are welcome

 **Guidelines:** Super/OP Harry

With help from Sirius, Harry becomes a different kind of Dark Lord (not Tom-like, but still seen as a Dark Lord)

Master-of-Death Harry

Other Blacks are alive/still alive and aid Harry and Sirius

The Tonks' get reinstated

For some reason, Bellatrix sides with Harry

Harry offers to protect Draco from Lucius and/or Voldemort

As the new 'liege-lord' of the Blacks, Harry is recognised as the new Heir/Lord in place of Sirius

The magic bonding Sirius to Harry has some other effect on Harry himself/the magic of the Potters/other effects

Slash Harems Harry/Multi

A prophecy speaks of the effect of this old law being enacted

Harry becomes learned in old/forbidden magics from the Blacks/Black Library/Other

As well as Sirius, Harry suggests/forces others to swear fealty as payments for debts owed (e.g. Severus)

 **Forbidden:** Light or Evil Harry Sirius abandoning Harry

The Old Law NOT clearing Sirius, even at the cost of him being Harry's vassal

Harry NOT becoming Lord Potter/Peverell/Other The Weasleys, sans Percy, against Harry

Dumbledore supporting the Law's effects JUST because Harry's free

Harry or any of his 'Alliance' siding with Tom

Chapter 1 he honours family and ensures his pup is protected

It was utter pandemonium and heart wrenching

And the reason for this was three-fold

One Remus had forgotten to take his potion that allowed him to stay in control of his fury problem

Two the mayhem of a wild werewolf Remus allowed peter to get his hand on a wand long enough to turn back into a rat

And finally Snape sore over the fact he got hit by a powerful disarming spell and wanting to get his pity revenge on a school yard prank that admittedly had gone too far had ensured Sirius black would be killed all by saying he had cast the confundus charm over the three young adults making anything they had to say useless and not to be trusted.

And so just as it looked like Snape would get his revenge and harry would lose the only thing keeping him away from the hell that awaited him at the end of his school year every year

The old mutt remembered a lesson his grandfather had ensured stuck and that was the laws no one could fight against if invoked and such laws were useful but none more so then the one that had the most use right here right now….which was helped by the simple he was Harry's magically sworn godfather instead of just regular one that was ok for James and that no that he thought bout it was asked of by albus…..yet lily the ever resilient and iron will ensured he was godparent the magical way….

Sirius once again had the thought that lily was some how a seer when it came ot her son or it was just mother intuition, he didn't know nor care for right now it was giving him the chance to fix his stupid mistake and to pay back the debt he owed lily James and of course harry …

 _Wait by the laws you swore to up hold minister I am allowed last words_

He saw the look in the bowler wearing idoit as he realised it was true

And before albus or anyone could say anything fudge replied

 _Yes... Yes get on with it_

Here Sirius smirked as he declared with all the energy and focus he could muster

 _ **I Sirius Orion black third of my name and son of Orion Sirius black and Walburga Irma black and next lord of house black hereby say this**_

 _ **I with as sound mind as I can currently have and of clear heart do hereby swear under the law of vassalage to serve Hadrian James rowan potter Evans till my dying breath and swear to answer all his questions under penalty of death….so I swear so mote it be.**_

It then grey aura flared over Sirius still shackled and bound form while a second aura flared over one harry James potter but this one was different

For instead of one colour it was three separate colours

The one on the left side was a dark almost black blue the one on the right was a dark silver and the one in the middle was a pure green one

Now while the silver one was magic accepting the vassal oath

The near black one was a mystery for all but Sirius black and albus Dumbledore while the other green one was a sign of harry magic starting it maturing process early then normal

Something that greatly shocked those in the know ( **read albus Hermione'''duh'' and both Sirius and Snape)**

Everyone was in utter shock fudge was sputtering and pale

Albus was just in utter disbelief that the marauder less inclined to use his head and think clearly in turbulent times had in fact done so and had known about that specific law….

The rest where just confused harry especially been muggle raised and untaught bout the laws old and new

 _Hmm well mister black that was a nice try and a waste of your last rite…everyone knows you are not the next heir you were banished by your mother when you left home…even if that wasn't the case you were imprisoned thus losing the rights to be a lord….so aurrors take him away_

 _No,_ a voice said squeaky like

Everyone turned to face a red-faced Hermione

 _Mrs granger no is not the time for children to get involved with things they do not understand least of all a mu…a muggleborn like yourself_

 _I am sorry minister I cannot for you are ignoring that Sirius swore on his life and on his magic and since he is clearly breathing he didn't lie not once during his oath…thus he is in fact the next lord of his house and was telling the truth to do what he said in said oath….and since from what I can remember no one can stand in the way of the old laws you must allow them to do as they state…and in this instance you have no choice but to leave Sirius fate in Harrys hands….or do you want to deal with the purebloods when they find out you ignored the old laws?_ Hermione asked showing her Gryffindor side and her protective side when it came to all things harry

Everyone was flawed by the guts and defiance's one Hermione jean granger had shown by talking back and against someone in power

And while ron the minister and madam pomfrey and surprisingly albus Dumbledore were shocked and wide eyed

One person was shocked just not for the same reason

Another was holding back a smirk and a dog like laugh while the other was blushing for as yet unknown reason's and feeling slight nervous for been told he basically had someone else's life in his hands when he could barely keep himself alive

Yet what everyone needs to remember was when it came to harry she would do what ever it took to ensure her number one friend was happy and from what she had seen since the truth had bene revealed to her emerald eyed friend and what said friend told her Sirius asked of him

She knew beyond a doubt that Sirius was key to keeping the smile and joy on/in her friends face and life

Everyone saw the colour in fudges face change and everyone could tell he was trying to see how he could work this to his favour but Hermione had been right as per usual he couldn't ignore the old laws nor could he do anything to Sirius nor unless harry ordered him to and while many didn't think him overly smart he knew what the light show over the potter boy meant….

 _Fine…let him go…mister potter you have a day to choose what happens to mister black….._ it then he walked out with the aurrors following behind plus a still shell shocked Snape and Dumbledore

Siruis slowly got to his feet

 _Ahahahha and yet again the brightest witch of the new age shows up the old farts…harry hang on to that one she is a keeper…..now I suppose you want to be filled in on what exactly just happened?_ Sirius asked softly as he made his way over to his godson and new lord expecting to need to help him knowing that he is under taught and slightly clueless on thee customs old and new of the magical world…though what harry said next floored everyone no more so then the soon to be free man and the smartest witch of her age

 _No…I understand don't know how but I do…you swore an oath much like I have no doubt the death eaters must swear to tom before they serve him and take the mark….but you did it by finally using your brain and keeping you save long enough for the truth to come out without me having to worry bout you and to keep your promise of getting me the heck away from the durselys…..oh and your life is in my hands…no sorry the lives of the_ _ **whole**_ _black family are in my hands.._ harry said grinning like a loon

Sirius was floored momentary before he start to chuckle

 _So that's what old man Arcturus meant by never add heir/ or next lord to the oath….oh man this is going to be good….._

 _Ummm sorry but how can harry have the lives of all of the black family under his control?_ Hermione asked for in a rare and unique event of not knowing something

 _Sirius you explain I barely understand it as it is…though I expected to learn a lot in the coming days_ harry said rubbing his forehead softly

Worry pasted over Hermione's eyes before her need to know something won out for the moment

 _Well since I add next lord to my oath I using the power that title gives me accidentally gave control over all those in the black family to harry including my cousins narcissa Bella and Andy and any children they may have….and that also goes for you Ronald_ Sirius said shocking the red haired

 _Me? Why me I am not a black….._

 _Oh of course_ Hermione says piecing something together

 _But don't you see Ronald you are…at least not as closely as Sirius am I right Sirius?_

The next lord black nods

 _Ron your mother is my cousin through her mother and your father is again my distant cousin through again his mother making you my several times removed cousin and my second cousin been your father and mother son respectfully_ he said lightly coming to sit near his godson

 _Bloody hell…_ Ron says as he struggles to sit up

 _But what I don't understand is how can you know this stuff harry?_ Hermione ask looking tenderly at her friend

 _I don't know one minute I didn't the next I did it all happened after that flare up of mine and Sirius and just a second after you start to talk back to the minister …. on that note didn't know you had it in you Moine_ harry says with a smile

As Hermione blushes and Sirius smirks Hermione replies

 _Yes well I couldn't just let them send a innocent man to his death…they were ignoring the laws they swore to uphold….it was only right …._ _plus I couldn't let them ruin your chances at happiness_ she said the last few words in a whisper but unlucky for her both Harry and Sirius heard them

Harry because she was close to him and thus his ear allowing him to hear while Sirius had boosted senses thanks to his dog Animagus

This made the dogfather smirk and the young boy blush

 _Ok so now what_ Ron says feeling more then a bit left out?

 _Well now we prove Sirius innocence which can be done in one of two ways and none of them involve re-finding the horrible rat_

 _First is we use our memories of the events that have transpired_

 _Or we use the clauses in the laws stating what ever harry says in concern to Sirius has to be followed without question…so if harry says he is cleared then he is cleared or if harry demands a trial they have to give him one and harry choses who sits on said trial_

Sirius smile grew

 _Oh differently keep her harry_ Sirius nods rapidly as he looks at the two

 _Hmm either one would work and either one would annoy and anger the other purebloods especially Lucius Sirius_ said with a wide grin

 _Oh I cant wait to see the look on old Lucy face when he hears what happened and what's coming…..now while sadly we and by we, I mean you harry can't control Lucy his son is of black blood thus under the preview of my oath…thus if you so chose you can order him around or ensure he doesn't follow his daddy in going dark….you can even force him to stop coming to Hogwarts or to be nice…..hmm either thing will upset Lucy so I am all for any option you pick harry….or should I say my lord_ Sirius said cheekily

While harry slowly came to understand what the oath meant for him he was still trying to flitter all that happened and work through it all

He now had the lives of a few people in his hand more then just himself and Sirius

He could get Sirius cleared of all charges in 1 of 3 to 4 ways

He was possibly most differently free of the dursely and shockingly enough I the eyes of the old laws an adult something Either Sirius didn't know or didn't think it was important currently with how it seemed the old dog was now in prankster child mode

He also could if he wanted to order Draco around and forbid him from coming back to Hogwarts or from been his usual bullying self

He could do so much that his brain couldn't process it all.


End file.
